Mike and Scott
This article focuses on the interaction between Mike and Scott. Overview Early on in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Mike and Scott had no interaction with each other although Mike is well aware that Scott can't be trusted as shown in Ice Ice Baby. After Scott switched teams with Jo in Runaway Model, Mike and Cameron teams up in order to take him down before he can do any real damage to their team. After finding out that Mike suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder in The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Scott made Mike help him to win the challenge in Grand Chef Auto or he will reveal his secret to Zoey. Mike had no choice but to comply and after helping Scott, he was eliminated that night. The conflict subsided in Total Drama All-Stars as they were again placed on different teams. However, it is worth nothing that Scott indirectly unleashed a hidden personality within Mike that nobody knew of. Working in the shadows, Mike's evil personality, Mal, causes havoc throughout the season and also implant lies and mistrusts among the contestants, including wrecking Scott's relationship with his girlfriend, Courtney. Near the end of the season, Scott is able to find out the truth about Mike but is eliminated before he can tell anyone. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Opening sequence Mike and Zoey's combined weight causes the log Lightning is standing on to break, sending them all tumbling down the waterfall. Scott is shown laughing at their misfortune. Ice Ice Baby Scott, Brick and Mike (Vito) about to fight.]]Before she took off with Brick to attack the Toxic Rats' fortress, Mike warns Zoey to be weary of Scott as he believes that he is psycho. When Mike's tough guy personality, Vito, appears and steals the opposing team's flag, he, Scott and Brick ended up in a brawl which Scott presumably lost as he was later thrown out of the fortress. Runaway Model Mike begins to feel uneasy seeing Scott talking to Zoey after he was moved to his team. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste When Mike finds a hat inside the mines, Scott sarcastically mocks him. After Manitoba Smith appears and takes charge of the team, Scott frequently disagrees with him as he wanted their team to lose. When Scott, Zoey and Anne Maria fell into an underground lake (which separated them from Mike and Cameron), Scott tries to convince them that it is Mike's idea for them to take the rail cart and they should vote for him that night. After the challenge has ended, Mike agrees to help Cameron eliminate Scott with Cameron agreeing to help Mike control his alternate personalities. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean Scott is able to gain Zoey's trust and make her to distrust Mike by telling her that he is hiding something, which Scott has been aware of. Earlier in the episode, Mike pushed Scott into the water despite Scott's protest due to the presence of Fang. At the swamps, Mike attempts to pull Zoey into his alliance with Cameron but she refuses and also tells them to stop being mean to Scott, unaware of his true nature. After the challenge has ended, Scott manage to trick Cameron into revealing Mike's secret to him. That night, Cameron and Mike voted for Scott and the two of them exchange glares as Chris is tallying the votes. Scott receives the most votes. However, he reveals to have the McLean-Brand Chris Head with him, meaning he is immune (and Dakota is eliminated), much to Mike and Cameron's disbelief and anger. Grand Chef Auto Tension between the two heightens in this episode. Now that he know of Mike's secret, Scott blackmails Mike to help in the challenge, under the threat of revealing his secret to Zoey. Not wanting her to think of him differently, Mike reluctantly agrees. Throughout the episode, Scott forces Mike to help him with even the most minor problem such as opening the closet to find his key, preventing Mike from helping Zoey. He also has to pull Scott's kart (as it has no wheels) and drives him to all the landmarks. After a while, Mike stands up to Scott and refuse to help him any further. However, as Scott learned the proper triggers from Cameron earlier in the episode, he ripped off Mike's shirt, changing him to Vito. Scott is able to trick Vito to drive him to the final landmark, claiming that Anne Maria will be there as well. Once the two of them reached Mt. Chrismore, Scott knocks out Mike with a club, which unleashes Kotone's wrath. Scott won the challenge and has the ability to vote for anyone and without a second thought, he chose Mike much to Zoey's surprise and Kotone's anger. Although he managed to break Mike's alliance with Cameron, Scott had also revealed his true nature to Zoey, who will eventually avenge Mike and lead Scott to his downfall. Brain vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown When Scott was introduced inside the Trauma Chair (as a result of being mauled by Fang in Eat, Puke and Be Wary after he was eliminated), Mike and the rest of the contestants laughed at him for all the things he had done to them throughout the season, much to his sadness and grief. Total Drama All-Stars Evil Dread During the challenge, Scott cross over to the Heroic Hamsters' of the beach and hide one of their puzzle pieces on his team's side. Mike (as Manitoba) saw this and threatens Scott after retrieving their piece back from him. Suddenly, a trap containing a swarm of bees was sprung and Scott accidentally hits Mike with his shovel while defending himself. Unbeknowsnt to Scott, he has accidentally unleashes Mal, Mike's evil personality who was locked up within his mind since Mike left juvie. Zeek And Ye Shall Find While he and Cameron are alone, Mal convinces him to try and pull Scott into their alliance by breaking his bond with Courtney. Sundae Muddy Sundae Scott angrily confronts Mike/Mal after he and Courtney witness him destroying the fire-breathing flower, the resulting explosion burned the chocolate. Although Mike tried to convince them it was just an accident, Scott knows that he actually did it on purpose and compliments Mike's malevolent actions in the confessional. The Bold and the Booty-ful After the previous campfire ceremony, Mike/Mal is able to convince Scott that it was Gwen's fault that Courtney is eliminated. Later, Mal found Scott having trouble to get the diamond inside Fang's mouth. Mal convince Scott to just take Fang to Chris instead. Although Scott seems to find the plan hard, Mal says that he will help him if Scott takes him to the finale to which Scott agrees. However, in their respective confessionals, they reveal that they are only pretending to help each other as they believe that it will be an easy win competing against each other in the finale. After setting up the trap, Mal purposely delay dropping the weight and finally release it, causing Scott to get caught instead. Before he takes the Flush of Shame that night, Scott attempts to warn Zoey about Mike (although she already knows about Mal at this point). Erin's Total Magical Adventure Logo Loco-Motive Erin's Total Magical Realms Bitter to Batter When Mike told everyone Wataru's his twin brother, Scott, suspiciously, asked Mike where Wataru been while they were on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Mike try to think of a good lie until Wataru saved him by saying he was on a summer job at Niagara Falls. Trivia *Both are the main antagonists of a season. **Scott is the main antagonist of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **Mike (as Mal) is the main antagonist of Total Drama All-Stars. ***Both also caused Kotone's elimination, because: ****Kotone got in Scott's way during Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ****Kotone burned Mike/Mal's shoulder with her ofuda in Sundae Muddy Sundae. *Ironically, while Scott allows Mike to take control of his personalities by confronting them after knocking him out in Grand Chef Auto, he is also caused Mal to be awaken after he accidentally knocks him in Evil Dread. See also Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts